Tales of War, Demons, and Love
by Sweet-kandi
Summary: Being raised by a demon is tough, but a Demon King? Way worse! Naruto must prove himself to Kurama and his father that he has what it takes to be a Demon King. But when he falls in love with a human will everything he knows be taken from him? Evil!Minato Evil!Naruto more warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Naruto so yeah. Hope you enjoy!  
Warnings: Evil!Minato, Evil!Naruto, eventual NaruSasu, NaruHina, SasuSaku, will be rated M for later chapters! So yeah enjoy!

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the dark, empty corridor. A woman with hair so red it shined as bright as a flame ran down the corridor, her child, still a newborn, was clutched in her clawed hands like a lifeline. Her emerald eyes were filled with such determination she was sure she could set anyone aflame just by glancing at them. Her fangs were bared in a feral way as any kitsune mother was after giving birth. Her skin tone was soft and light in contrast to the male that was running behind her in the shadows or the child that lay resting in her arms.

"Kushina, hurry! We can't waste any more time." Her mate slowed his paced as did she. Kushina's breathing was ragged and rushed because of childbirth and the strain of running. She glared at her mate.

"Let's see how well you do after having a small bundle of joy come out of a very tight spot for eight hours, running from assassins, and a war going on around you! Don't rush me, Minato!" Kushina growled at the man named Minato. Minato grinned sheepishly.

"You're right. I'm sorry, love. I just don't want you to get hurt. You or Naruto." Minato smiled sadly at her. Kushina smiled at him.

"Don't worry... I can handle this and much more! I am the Demon Queen after all." Kushina reassured him proudly. Minato chuckled as he guided Kushina back toward their escape route.

"Yes, a true King is nothing without his Queen." He softly pecked her on the cheek as they continued running.

Minato Namikaze was a truly powerful demon. His title as Demon King was rightfully earned. He had golden hair that flowed on either side of his face. His claws and fangs were longer then his mate's. His piercing blue eyes were said to strike fear in anyone who opposed him. His tanned skin was fair and the child in Kushina's arms looked like his father in physical features except the three whisker marks on the child's cheeks.

The monarchs ran outside onto the battlefield. The ground was soaked in blood. Weapons lay caked in blood, human and demon alike, without owners. Cavalry run rampaging without masters. Corpses lay on the ground motionless devoid of spirit and life.

Kushina's breath caught in her throat at the horrible sight and stench. Minato's stomach clenched painfully as he saw old comrades and friends lie face down in the mud. Minato has seen worse sights since he was a Royal Army soldier before marrying Kushina.

"So much useless bloodshed. Why must everyone fight so much? And for what? For this?" Minato asked himself. But he knew the answer. As a soldier he knew why everyone fought so hard and endlessly. Kushina provided him with the answer.

"To protect everything precious to them." Kushina whispered. Thanks to Minato's sensitive hearing, he heard her perfectly.

He walked towards the field and picked up a bloody dagger. The scent surrounding the dagger told that it belonged to a human. Minato looked towards his son and wife as he heard a soft cry.

"It's okay, my little one. It's okay. Mommy's here. Don't cry, my little Naruto. Shh..." Kushina cooed at the kit and tried lulling him back to sleep.

Kushina smiled at Naruto as he quieted down. It was a genuine smile, a rare one that Kushina hasn't worn since the start of the war. She wore it once after Naruto's birth and once again now. Minato allowed a small smile to graze his lips. Minato would give anything to protect that smile of her's. Minato looked down at the dagger. He clenched his hand around the hilt and watched as his claws dug into his hand. Blood seeped out of the small gashes.

"To protect everything precious to us. That's why we fight." Minato's eyes shined with love as he looked at his wife and child. He dropped the dagger and with a flash he was gone before the dagger even touched the ground.

"Minato?" Kushina felt the wind shift and looked around to find Minato was gone. She grumbled to herself. "That idiot..."

Minato flashed to the war on the west side of the kingdom. Demons were still fighting with the humans. Minato cursed under his breath as he heard screams pierce the night's peace. Minato made his way to the mountains. He tunneled through towards the sealed chambers, keeping to the shadows.

The chambers were a total of nine in all. In each chamber were a powerful Demon Lord, the head of each of the Most powerful demon species in the nine kingdoms. Minato went towards the last chamber. The chamber door had the kanji for fox on it. It was a human language as the demons that were sealed in these chambers were sealed by a human.

Ancient texts wrote that the nine demons sealed here were the Original Ones. The creators of the Demon World and demons alike. They ruled and fought for their kingdoms that exist today. Wars waged every night as battles for power and control shook the lands and seas. All nine demons fought wars by themselves. Wars that took hundreds of years to complete. One demon would emerge the victor while the other would treat their wounds and then the process would repeat. The demons were created to destroy and fight. And fight and destroy they would always do. However, two of the Original Ones were so strong and their wars waged the longest lasting over thousands of years. The eight tailed Hachibi and nine tailed Kyuubi were so similar in power that neither could get the upper hand in just brute strength. The Kyuubi's wins outweighed the Hachibi's own thanks to the unlimited energy of the Kyuubi, an ability that angered the Hachibi to no end. In their very last battle before all the Original Ones were sealed, Hachibi's anger for Kyuubi and Kyuubi's power and hatred clashed and shook not only the Demon World that the nine created, but the Human World as well.

A very wise sage with the power of a tailed beast used his power to go to the Demon World. He met with the nine demons. The Original Ones, thinking this human inferior, mocked and taunted the sage. The sage could sense the demons' hatred. The tension and wars were evidently driving the demons to mutilation. As the Original Ones mocked him, the sage sealed the nine demons into stone cages infused with magic to restrain the demons' powers and abilities. The sage went back to the human world and combined both worlds together believing that one day humans and demons would coexist in harmony under the right King.

'Only one way to unseal Kyuubi's cage.' Minato felt uneasy as this was a powerful demon. Kyuubi was the most powerful Demon Lord and ruler of the Original Ones. Minato just hoped that Kyuubi was sane enough to talk to. After centuries of being sealed, it'd be a miracle if Kyuubi didn't slash Minato! Minato walked towards the door and used the blood that seeped onto his hand from earlier and wrote the kanji needed for the word to unseal the door in his own blood.

"Kurama..." Minato whispered Kyuubi's true name. The blood flowed a red hue and from the blood, cracks started to form in the chamber door.

A growl could be heard from deep within the chamber. And with a strong roar the chamber door shattered, as if it was made of glass. Minato stared into the darkness of the chamber before him. A deep chuckling hit the kitsune's ears. Red slitted eyes of the nine tailed fox glowered at Minato. His fangs were huge and bared. Kurama slowly walked out of the chamber. His ear perked in a feral way and Minato could tell in his eyes that Kurama was thirsty for blood. Human blood.

Minato wasn't accustomed to the red eyes of a demon. A demon with red eyes were said to have their full abilities unlocked. And when that happened a demon would stop at nothing for power and blood. It was the stories that kits and pups were told from early kit hood. A demon can only unlock all their abilities if something tragic happens to them. A demon with red eyes only wants one thing... Revenge.

"Who are you, runt?" Kurama's voice made the chmqber vibrate. Minato bowed his head in respect.

"Kurama. I have unsealed you for a purpose. War is being waged with the humans and our numbers are thinning. I worry at this rate if the kitsunes will go extinct." Minato explained in a hurry. Kurama laughed.

"You've awakened me to help fight your petty battle with human pests? My, my Demon King. How the mighty fall." Kurama's chuckle shook Minato but he refused to be fazed.

"Yes, one as mighty as you, Kurama, have fallen the farthest it would seem." Minato said gesturing towards the chamber. Kurama's eyes glowed as he glared at Minato.

"Insolent kit! You dare speak to your king like that? I'll kill you!" Kurama swiped at Minato while the latter flashed out of the way. Kurama growled as he crushed the stone of the mountain under his paw.

"I was made Demon King for a reason you see." Minato smirked as he dodged another blow. Kurama roared in annoyance at him.

"Pathetic! You're asking for help and you insult me. You'll never win my respect like that!" Kurama roared again. Minato got ready to dodge again but no other blow came.

"Yes, but I unsealed you and am allowing you to get a portion of your revenge. So, we're even!" Minato retorted. Kurama growled in reluctance.

"For now, Namikaze, for now..." Kurama agreed as they both made their way to the battlefield.

Kushina raced through the forest. Naruto was crying hysterically because of the running and she had no way of calming her son down.

"Please calm down, little one. We'll find Daddy soon." Kushina rocked Naruto a little as her feet crushed the grass underneath.

Naruto wasn't buying it though. He screamed some more until a roar threw Kushina off. Kushina stared wide eyed in the direction the roar came.

"No, please, no..." Kushina pleaded as she raced towards the sounds of screams. Running at full speed she spotted Kurama and Minato taking human life one after the other mercilessly.

Minato slashed a human's throat. An image of Kushina and Naruto filled his mind as he slashed at the humans. Minato would fight and keep fighting to protect his two precious loves.

"Minato!" Minato heard Kushina's cry and turned around after knocking down a human soldier. The sight he saw struck his heart and soul cold.

Kushina had Naruto clutched in her arms as a sword of a human pierced through her stomach. Minato's blue eyes widened in shock and horror as the sword was soaked in Kushina's blood. Kushina's eyes focused barely on Minato's as she began to slump.

"Take care... of... him..." Kushina whispered as her body slumped fully on the sword. Minato, who grabbed Naruto beforehand, shook with rage. Tears streaked down his face as he clenched his teeth and eyes shut.

The human however didn't give much time to grieve as he thrust his sword through Minato's shoulder. Minato growled as he clenched the blade of the sword to restrain movement. Minato didn't register the pain in his shoulder or hand. He felt numb. He gripped the blade and Naruto tighter. He looked at the human's face opening his eyes. The human gulped when he saw Minato's eyes. Minato's blue eyes which were once filled with love were now red and filled with hatred.

"Uchiha... I'll kill you, you bastard!" Minato growled menacingly at the human's own red eyes. Minato retched the blade out of his shoulder, and punched the Uchiha in the face. When the Uchiha was on the ground he stomped on the Uchiha's neck snapping it. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard the sick crunch and crack.

He was dragged back into the present by his son's cries. Minato tried calming him down as he dropped down by Kushina's lifeless body. He cradled her body in his lap using his energy to bring up a shield to protect the three of them, giving Minato time to grieve. Minato let the tears flow freely, as he held Naruto in one arm, using his free arm and hand to stroke Kushina's hair and face.

As Kurama's roars and screams filled the night, Minato made a final promise to himself, his wife, and his son.

"I'll kill every last human on this pathetic planet."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I wasn't expecting people to like the first chapter like they did but thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They have made my day! :D anyway I don't own Naruto so enjoy chapter two!

16 years later

Leaves and branches shook as the masked boy gripped the scroll tighter. Yells and threats came from behind Naruto to which he barely even acknowledged. Naruto laughed at them from behind his fox mask. There was no way he could ever lose to such spineless creatures!

"Hey, stop!" Naruto guessed it was a Jounin or Anbu that had ordered him, but he didn't care. It made no difference to him who was chasing him. He'll always win in the end. A Demon King never loses.

Naruto growled outright as a hand clenched around his ankle. The Anbu tried throwing him off balance, but Naruto held his ground. Naruto brought the other foot that wasn't caught and smashed his heel into the back of the Anbu's head. The Anbu stumbled back and Naruto got ready to strike. The other members of Anbu got there thanks to wasted time. Naruto didn't mind though since he could waste a few seconds taking care of these idiots. His father would be proud to know that he had taken a few humans!

"Return what you stole at once!" When Naruto laughed, one Anbu with a dog mask charged. Naruto took a defensive stance, dodged the oncoming punch of the dog Anbu, and kneed the Anbu in the stomach. Another Anbu with a cat mask charged at him with a sword as Naruto knocked the dog Anbu to the ground. He barely managed to dodge the slashing sword. Naruto backed up and sized up his enemies. Naruto's eyes turned red. And everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The cat Anbu was charging steadily aiming for a vital spot. Naruto dodged to the left then the right and as the Anbu was going to slash again, Naruto decked the woman in the face with his fist. The mask shattered as did her face under his knuckles. Naruto smirked behind his mask. Two Anbu were coming at him both adorned with standard Anbu swords. Naruto looked toward the sky as the sun was setting.

'I have to get back soon.' Naruto waited for the right moment when the Anbu were close and jumped laughing wildly when his feet met the faces of the Anbu and crushed the bone.

Naruto's eyes reverted to their original blue and he watched in a proud satisfaction as the humans fell slowly to the ground.

"Heh heh heh!" Naruto laughed again. Naruto held his stomach as he laughed harder and eventually calmed down. "It's getting late. Father will be angry if I'm anymore late."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of making his father angry. Unless someone had a death wish, never make Minato angry. Naruto shook his head as he glanced around at the bodies. He took off into the branches once more toward the Demon Kingdoms.

"Your Majesty. Pardon my rude intrusion." A demon soldier got down on one knee in front of the King.

Minato glared at the soldier. His red eyes glowed as his face was covered in the shadows of the throne he was sitting on. His head was resting on his balled up fist in a bored fashion.

"What is it? This better be worth your interruption and my time." Minato growled at the soldier. The soldier stiffened and nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. You see, humans have tried invading. What do you wish for us to do with the ones we captured, Your Highness?" Minato narrowed his eyes at the question. Must they really ask such a question with an obvious answer?

"Kill them. The next time you come in here have something important to discuss, and don't waste my time!" Minato roared at the soldier.

Minato's energy was so powerful it tossed the soldier back as if he were an ant. The soldier hit the wall and landed on the floor in a heap. The soldier got onto shaky legs and bowed so low on his knees, the soldier's nose touched the hard floor.

"F-Forgive me, Highness. I-I meant no disrespect o-or ill will towards you. Forgive me, sire." The soldier begged. Minato grunted and with a wave of his hand the doors flew open and he dismissed the poor soldier.

Minato heaved a heavy sigh. He shut the door and looked out the window as the sun was close to setting. Minato growled.

"Heh heh heh. Minato, you seem angry. I bet they wouldn't even wipe themselves if you didn't order them to. Ha!" Kurama laughed wholeheartedly from a small couch in the corner of the throne room.

Kurama laid stretched out in his human form. He had long red hair that ended in the middle of his back. He had three much more defined whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Kurama's red eyes glowed in a mocking amusement. He was adorned in a red kimono and white undergarments. His clawed hands were lazily hanging on his stomach and his lips were arched in a smirk. His pointed ears were hidden by his hair.

Minato groaned. 'Another headache...' Minato looked over at Kurama.

"You'd think they would be able to tell what I want from how I've ruled." Minato sighed. Kurama chuckled as he arched his back.

"The demon soldiers are such dependent creatures. Pathetic if you ask me. Back in my day, even if I was on the brink of death I wouldn't ask Shakaku for help. Nope. I would just die. Hey, are you listening? Minato!" Kurama growled when he saw Minato staring out the window again and not paying him any heed.

"I can hear you, Kurama." Minato sighed. Kurama scoffed at him.

"Worried about your kit? Eh... You worry to much. Naruto is a true kitsune. I'm sure he has a reason for being late as he is. He probably got into a situation." Kurama offered, not really caring if it cheered Minato up or not. Minato shrugged as the door was thrown open.

Naruto walked in with his mask fastened to his belt. His golden hair was disheveled and his face was smudged. Naruto's blue eyes were bright and his smile big as he bowed his head in respect to his father and Kurama.

"I got the scroll, as you requested, Father!" Naruto grinned as he presented the scroll to his father.

Minato stood from his throne as met with his son. Taking the scroll from Naruto's outstretched hand, Minato stared at his son's face. A complete mirror of his own and yet Kushina was so evidently in Naruto as well. Naruto's personality, his temper, the shape of his eyes were all Kushina. Those were the parts Minato loved about Naruto the most.

"You're late, Naruto." These were the only words he offered to his son much to said son's dismay.

"I know, Father. I um... got held up by some human scum." It was a part truth. Naruto may have stopped to eat on the way home. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Instead of making excuses, you should be perfecting your skills, Naruto." Minato growled as he tossed the scroll to Kurama who caught it with ease. "Please, Kurama. Take that scroll, study its contents, and put it in safe keeping, would you?"

"Hm... You got it." Kurama nodded as he looked the scroll over. It was a very important looking scroll.

Naruto slumped his shoulders. His father didn't even acknowledge his abilities. Minato turned to his son.

"Now then. We still have time to spar a little. Let's go." Minato started walking towards the courtyard of the palace.

Naruto gulped, but followed his father anyway. Naruto learned long ago not to show weakness in front of Minato.

The courtyard was full of vibrant flowers thanks to the servants. Even Kurama liked coming to sniff and look at the fruits of the servants' labors, but he would never admit it. The courtyard also had a very large training ground for Naruto or new recruits to the army.

Minato motioned at Naruto to stand on the other end of the field. Naruto took a defensive stance as nervousness and sweat started to form. Minato never held back. Minato narrowed his eyes at his son and in a flash he was gone. Without moving his body, Naruto looked as his surroundings trying to pinpoint the shift in the air. Naruto noticed it quick. The wind was blowing in his right ear. He could hear the shift. Jumping to the side he managed to dodge his father's claws. He matched his blocks with Minato's attacks. Minato growled in frustration.

"If you keep blocking, you won't be able to get the upper hand." Minato explained as he exchanged punches for kicks. Naruto's breathing became heavy. Sweat was falling, soaking Naruto's hair.

When Naruto didn't answer, Minato tried punching Naruto and as expected Naruto blocked it. But Minato quickly kicked Naruto in the stomach sending Naruto flying back into a nearby tree.

"Ah! Ow!" Naruto clenched his teeth together as his back met the hard trunk of the tree. Minato tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"Still so weak..." He mumbled it but Naruto heard his father clearly. Naruto's temper rose. He was trying as hard as he could dammit!

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?! I'm doing the best I can!" Naruto growled baring his fangs at Minato.

Minato retaliated by pushing Naruto farther into the tree by kicking Naruto's chest, causing the tree to split in half. Naruto groaned as he flew past the tree and landed on the ground. Minato walked towards his son, lifting him up by the scruff of his neck. To a demon, being carried by the scruff of your neck is the equivalent to a human being pulled by the ear by their parent. Equally as embarrassing.

"You better watch your tone, Naruto! And watch what you say to me! It would be much more unpleasant for you if mess up like that again! Understand?" Minato growled out at his son. Naruto squinted his eyes at his father. He couldn't believe how humiliating his father was being to carry him in such a manner.

"I'm sorry, Father. I let my anger take control. I didn't mean it, I swear..." Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and he gulped until Minato gently let go of his scruff.

"Don't let it happen again, Naruto." Minato said gently. Naruto nodded as he rubbed the pain out of his neck. "Now then, how is your Rasengan? Have you mastered it yet?"

"N-No. I can only make my energy go in one motion... I can't make a perfect Rasengan." Naruto looked down at the ground in disappointment. Minato squeezed Naruto's shoulder gently.

"Show me. I'll help you." Minato offered a small smile at his son. Naruto looked up with wide eyes and excitement.

Nodding he made what he mastered of the Rasengan. Minato watched carefully as the energy of the Rasengan moved in one motion.

"Trying using your other hand to send your energy in the other direction." Minato suggested.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Naruto's Rasengan began to take shape like his father's. Naruto's grin was so wide and his eyes sparkled.

"It worked, it worked! Look, Dad! It's the Rasengan!" Naruto cheered as he performed the Rasengan again.

Minato smiled seeing Naruto laugh and grin. The grin reminded him of Kushina. Minato chuckled at his son.

"Yes, very good, Naruto." Minato congratulated his son. Minato looked towards the sky. The stars had come out and night had fallen. Minato looked over to Naruto. "I believe it's time to go to bed. You must be tired after sparring and that mission."

Naruto turned toward Minato and stretched.

"I could handle a lot more! But I do want to go bathe." Naruto grinned as he made his way to his room. "Goodnight, Dad."

"...Goodnight, Naruto." Minato smiled after his son.

Naruto, in the privacy of his own room started undressing. He stood in front of his mirror shirtless and grinned. Using both hands he produced the Rasengan. Naruto laughed as he stared at the now completed spiraling sphere. He mastered his father's own creation! In less time then Minato!

Naruto released the Rasengan and drew his water for his bath. Scars from sparring and battles raked Naruto's torso. He didn't mind that half the scars were from Kurama or his father. His father at least didn't mean to hurt him. Minato always apologized after inflicting scarring attacks.

As Naruto soaked in the bath as got ready for bed, the current Demon King sat on the railing of the balcony of the King's room. Minato stared at the night sky.

"Kushina... My love. Are you watching him? He grows everyday. I know you'd be proud of him. I am." Minato found the brightest star in the sky. It seemed to twinkle as he talked to Kushina. Of course she'd be the brightest of all the stars it for her smile and her personality.

"I know I made a promise to you... When I became the king... But it's very hard keeping that promise... Humans are not worthy of the life given to them. They abuse it. They take each other's lives as well as their own. Then they take ours... How can I forgive them? They took you away from me... My eyes used to be the color of the sea. But... It seems blood has leaked into them. Dirtied the crystal clear water and painted it red... You used to say revenge was a deadly sin, but is that true? Especially when we're fighting the true demons? Who are the monsters here? Them or us?" Minato sighed shakily. He rubbed his temples to rid them of the pain. There was a knock on the door to the balcony.

Minato waved the door open with his hand and didn't even spare a backwards glance at the soldier.

"Someone had better be dying for this interruption!" Minato growled. The soldier bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. It seems that a few soldiers are dead. We assume by Demon Hunters." Minato's ears perked at the word hunters.

"A Demon Hunters? Take me to the area." Minato ordered.

Minato followed the soldier and heard the whispering of others. Kurama followed close behind him. There were five soldiers. All dead and covered in gashes. One's neck was snapped while two had their heads smashed in. The last two had been burned to death. Minato's throat grew dry. Kurama sniffed the air.

"Well, that's interesting..." Kurama muttered glaring at the bodies. Minato looked over at him.

"What is it? Did you catch something?" Minato questioned him. The older kitsune nodded.

"Yeah. But you won't like it." Kurama smirked at Minato to which the latter growled.

"Just tell me, Kurama!" Minato roared. Kurama was unfazed but grew serious.

"I don't know how but only one human was here. They managed to defeat five soldiers. Now, here's the worst part. The kid was an Uchiha." Kurama explained. Minato felt every inch of his body shake with rage.

"An Uchiha? Are you sure?" Minato asked not believing it. Kurama scoffed.

"You can't mistake the scent of an elite Demon Hunting family. The Uchiha are the best of the best. Only an Uchiha could do this kind of damage..." Kurama explained. Minato nodded his thanks.

"True. Fine. Get every soldier available to search the trail for the Uchiha that did this! Find him and bring him to me! Alive!" Minato ordered. The soldiers bowed and scattered to search the trail.

"That damn Uchiha better pray he's dead by the time my soldiers get to him!" Minato growled in frustration. Turning in a flurry of flames, Minato flashed away his eyes glowing red with the hope of Uchiha blood on his claws...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows! Sorry it's taking so long! I don't own Naruto.

"An arranged marriage? With that hawk girl? Are you insane, Minato? Naruto will never go for that!" Kurama growled at the current king. Minato continued walking, paying no heed to the demon lord.

"Naruto will go with whatever I say, Kurama. Besides when did you start caring for him?" Minato questioned with a slanted brow. Kurama shook his head as if ridding himself of the horrible thought.

"Care about him? Pff... That kit is a few hairs shy being a newborn. He only has one tail. At his age I had at least seven! He's pathetic and I don't care about him! I just wanted to warn you of the future explosion you'll have to face later." Kurama explained but it didn't convince him or Minato.

"Kurama, perhaps you're getting old and senile. Naruto will understand it's for the good of the kingdom. " Minato told the elder kitsune. Kurama growled.

"Tch. Whatever Minato. But don't come complaining to me when Naruto hates you!" Kurama stormed off at that statement. Minato chuckled.

"Sire, Lord Hiashi of the Hawk Clan has arrived along with his eldest daughter and nephew." A guard bowed in the presence of Minato. The latter nodded and gave the order to see them in. The guard bowed his head and backed out of the room.

Minato made his way down the corridors to his son's room. Meanwhile in Naruto's room...

"What is this?" Naruto held the magazine upside down. The cover had a picture of a woman in only lingerie. "Hm?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Humans have such a weird language. You can't read it at all... Why did a human even bring this into battle? It doesn't have a purpose!" Naruto let the magazine fall to the ground where it opened to reveal a naked woman winking. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed a bright red. "Oh..."

"Naruto?" Minato asked. Naruto felt chills go down his spine and he jumped on his bed to face his father. He had been so focused on the human woman he didn't sense his father's presence come down the hall.

"D-dad! What's up?" Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing his his neck to try and calm himself down.

"What are you doing?" Minato questioned. Naruto gulped slightly.

"Me? O-oh, nothing! Did you need something?" Naruto asked praying Minato didn't pry any further. Minato would kill him if he found out Naruto had human items in his room.

"Well, when you're done doing nothing, get dressed for a special dinner." Minato ordered. Naruto looked at his father in curiosity.

"Special dinner? Why's it so special?" Naruto asked. Minato just shrugged.

"You'll find out later." With that said Minato left, leaving a confused Naruto in his wake.

Naruto got finished with some training before pondering on what the dinner was for.

"Hm... I wonder if its someone's birthday. Or maybe it's to celebrate me mastering the Rasengan! Or maybe..." Naruto mulled over everything the dinner could be for.

"Guess again, kit. You're far from it." Kurama said. Naruto looked up at the tree that Kurama was lounging in.

"Lord Kurama. What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked. Kurama opened one of his red eyes lazily.

"Basking in the glory that is me. And sun bathing." Kurama answered sarcastically. Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, because you're so awesome, Lord Kurama." Naruto grinned. Kurama smirked devilishly.

"Actually, smart ass, I came out here to talk to you." Kurama retorted as he jumped down from the tree and landed swiftly in front of Naruto.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Naruto yawned and stretched.

"First off the dinner. Your father arranging it as a meet and greet." Kurama explained. Naruto stared at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

"The dinner tonight is a set up for you to meet the Hawk Lord's daughter as you two will be parts of an arranged marriage." Kurama explained. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Arranged marriage? I'm not ready for that!" Naruto complained. Kurama sighed.

"Well, Minato seems to think you are. Hinata will be your wife in a few months time." Kurama said. Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"Well, then...if father thinks that then I have no choice. I must marry this Hinata." Naruto agreed reluctantly. Kurama shook his head harshly.

"No! No! No! Don't agree! Get angry! You'll be a pathetic king of you always just agree with everything anybody says! Stand up for yourself!" Kurama growled. Naruto eyes widened.

"To my father? Are you trying to get me killed?" Naruto asked in shocks Kurama had to stop himself from strangling the kid. Then he had an idea.

"Oh, okay, okay. Fine. I was just thinking that the future king of Demons could stand up to his father. I mean if you can't stand up to your own father, how will you stand up to Demon Hunters? He can't rule your life forever." Kurama explained. Naruto thought about that.

"At least if I fight Demon Hunters and die, the death would be quick. And he could rule my life forever. Demons are immortal." Naruto argued. Kurama deflated.

"...this is why I don't talk to you, kit. You make me want to punch you. Oh, by the way, I had went to look for you in your room, and I found this. Care to explain?" Kurama held up the human magazine Naruto was looking at earlier with a curious brow raised.

"Er..." Naruto started panicking.

"Thank you for having me, my daughter, and nephew, Your Majesty. I'm sorry for requesting your presence at such short notice, however the fact you've taken an interest in Hinata as a mate for the prince is an honor." Hiashi bowed low as his kin followed suit.

Hiashi was dressed in formal kimono. The kimono was a delicate shade of lavender that got gradually got darker towards the bottom of the kimono and sleeves. With each edge of the kimono was accented in a silky silver.

Hinata's own kimono was decorated in the same fashion, but instead of the darker purples the kimono was accented with small white flowers etched into the rich fabrics. Her purple hair was long as she held her head down in a sign of respect.

Neji had a simple dark blue kimono accented in black on the edges. Neji's forehead was wrapped in bandages and his hair hung loose to his lower back. His pale eyes was cold and calculating as he silently studied the kitsunes.

"Yes, the pleasure is mine, Lord Hiashi. I would be a fool to refuse your presence. This is a wonderful opportunity to finalize our alliances. As such, let us take a seat, and discuss matters. Naruto, perhaps Hinata and Neji, would like a tour of the grounds until dinner is ready." Minato told his son. Naruto nodded and beckoned for the two hawks to follow him.

"Lord Kurama is not joining us?" Hiashi questioned. Minato shook his head.

"Kurama had a pressing matter to deal with." Minato answered.

Naruto decided that the garden was the first place to go, since it was Naruto's favorite place (besides the kitchen) and it was beautiful at night.

There was a small pond surrounded by stones. There were hollow bamboo sticks cut through and hung from the trees and acted as wind chimes. They clinked together lightly as a small breeze passed through the holes. The garden was covered in cherry blossom trees and different flowers. Some lights that came in light blue twinkled in the night.

"So, this is the garden. I like it best at night." Naruto said grinning as he ran his hand through the chimes causing them to clink furiously.

"I-it's b-beautiful, Your H-Highness..." Hinata smiled at Naruto. Naruto grimaced at the girl's formal speech.

"Hinata! We are going to be wed. You shouldn't speak to me so formally. We should get used to it now, anyway! So, just call me Naruto." Naruto grinned. The showing of his bright smile caused Hinata to blush.

"R-Right. Thank you, N-Naruto." Hinata smiled. Neji sniffed in disdain at the prince. He looked around.

"Your Majesty. Where is the light on the ground coming from?" Neji wondered. Naruto guided the two toward one of the lights.

"These lights are crystal flowers. Exceedingly rare. The only place they can be found is in this garden since most were used during the war with the humans. One flower is said to have enough healing properties to deliver someone from the brink of death. The flowers can also hold memories or the energy of someone. If the flower doesn't give off a glow, it holds something." Naruto said picking one of the glowing flowers. Its aqua hue emitted from the petals slowly died down having its stem picked. Naruto placed the flower on Hinata's ear.

"Now, you're ten times more beautiful." Naruto grinned as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. Hinata blushed at him. Naruto smiled at her flushed face. She was adorable.

Neji growled in the back of his throat. No one was good enough for his cousin. Not even the prince of the kitsune kingdom. But he couldn't say anything against his uncle as that would be painful later.

"Milord. Dinner is ready, and His Majesty requests your immediate presence at the table." The soldier bowed deeply, and left after getting Naruto's confirmation that they're on their way.

"Yes! Food!" Naruto yelled excitedly and motioned for the two high ranking demons to follow him.

"Damn... Those bastard humans." Kurama growled at the mess with a feral gaze.

Kurama was standing in front of the stone structure. The building had been blown to rid the humans of the powerful seals that had locked the building. There were scorch marks and cracks where the humans had attacked. Inside the stone that resided on the Original One's sealed mountain, contained a single scroll.

"Kurama!" Minato landed swiftly in fox form. His golden fur shone in the pale moonlight. His red eyes sparked in serious alert. He had come right after the Hawks had left to return to their own kingdom.

"Minato. They took the scroll back. Those damn humans." Kurama said in a slight panic. Minato felt his heart drop as he switched to human form.

"What?! How? Was it guarded properly?" Minato stressed. Kurama shook his head.

"The guards were overpowered and killed. Some soldiers did happen to capture a human spy who was assumed to have helped. He was captured stealing some treasures. What do you want us to do with the prisoner?" Kurama explained. Minato paced as his heart raced. With the scroll taken, it could cause the entire demon race to be destroyed.

"Lock him up, and make sure he doesn't escape. I'll get interrogate him myself." Minato ordered as he stalked away his red eyes bloodshot with anger and the promise of a slow painful death for this human fresh in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! I'm really excited for the next chapter! :D I've already started on it! So I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own naruto!

Naruto sat up groggily. His father had gotten a messenger from Lord Kurama and was really distressed. Naruto had no clue why but he was sure he could probe his dad a few good times until Minato decided Naruto was ready to hear it. Naruto was just going to have to be patient.

Stretching Naruto got ready for the day. Making his way toward breakfast he heard some maids gossiping. Deciding he was interested he eavesdropped.

"Did you hear? I heard they found some more soldiers dead. And here I thought the last war wiped most of the kitsune out." The maid whispered. The other maid who was slightly older gave an indignant sniff of disapproval.

"Yes the war wiped out almost all of our numbers. If another war broke out, the kitsune would all be annihilated. We'd have to get help from some... Unfriendly parties." The older whispered with distaste. The younger maid sighed.

"Well, maybe the prince..." The older maid cut off the younger kitsune in flash.

"The prince? He can't do anything about the worsening conditions. I overheard His Majesty, and Lord Kurama talking. The king is quite fed up with the prince's lack of progress. Broke three vases complaining about how his son was no match for a Hunter." The older one explained in a flurry. Naruto grit his teeth behind the wall he was hiding. Did father really think him so weak?

"The king is just worried that the prince will end up like his poor late mother is all. You know, I believe the only thing the king even enjoys these days is the prince's presence. Other than that he's lifeless..." The younger kitsune commented in a wholehearted whisper.

Naruto had heard enough. He walked quickly towards the dining room for breakfast, thinking over what the maids had said. Minato never talked about Naruto's mother. Naruto had always pegged it down to being too painful to talk about. He's asked before, but Minato only shrugged him off. And Minato being so angry at Naruto's progress of his tails? Was that true? Sure he was prince with one tail, but all demons grow at their own pace. So what if he was a late bloomer?

"Morning, kit." Kurama greeted Naruto along with a small wave.

"Morning, Lord Kurama..." Naruto greeted back gloomily. Kurama sneered at him.

"Damn, what are you thinking about so early in the morning? You look like death decided to roll you over with the moon. Talk about dark." Kurama said. Naruto decided to ignore the insult and sighed dramatically.

"Is dad ashamed of me?" Naruto asked with a plead in his voice for it not to be true. Kurama snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yes. Are we done?" Kurama asked rudely. Naruto sulked and huddled near the wall.

"I knew it!" Naruto cried. Kurama glanced at him and sighed in frustration.

"Oh c'mon, kit! I was kidding! Look, Minato isn't ashamed of you!" Kurama said awkwardly patting Naruto on the back. He was silently cursing anyone who was looking down on his poor unfortunate soul. Naruto didn't look convinced.

"He's not? Then why has he been getting angry at me during training?" Naruto asked. Kurama racked his brain for a good enough excuse.

"Well... He's just... Tired! I mean running a kingdom isn't easy! You should know that. It gets frustrating for him and he needs to take it out on someone and he knows you could handle it. I mean if he did that with anyone else they'd die." Kurama pointed out. Naruto thought about this answer and nodded, deciding it was enough. He'd ask his father later.

Naruto sat at the table eating quietly. Kurama and Minato were immersed in conversation. Naruto did his best to look interested but gave up a while later. Kurama, in all his social awkwardness, excused himself with a grunt after seeing the tension in the air.

When Kurama was gone, Minato gave his son a curious glance.

"Naruto. Is something troubling you?" Minato asked concerned. Naruto opened his mouth to respond but it was a response that shocked him and his father.

"I want another mission. Didn't you say something about the Fire Country?" Naruto asked. If it was true that his father didn't believe in him, then he would make Minato see that he had what it takes to do big missions!

"Yes... There was a mission for the Hidden Leaf Village, but..." Minato's tone died off. He didn't want Naruto to go the Leaf Village. That was where the Uchiha's were stationed.

"Well, I can do that! I'll complete this mission! Don't worry dad! You can count on me! What do I need to get?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Minato studied Naruto closely. Was Naruto ready for this? If he did let Naruto go, would he just be sending him to his death? Minato wanted so badly to believe in Naruto. But...

"There is a very powerful scroll. It's called the Forbidden Scroll. It's filled with ancient techniques that could render a whole nation useless. We need this scroll in order to defeat the Demon Hunters." Minato explained with a strict tone. Naruto nodded.

"Got it." Naruto saluted. If he completed this mission with no difficulties, dad would be so proud and admit how great he was! Naruto got up to leave but Minato grabbed his sleeve.

"Naruto, don't make me regret this. And be careful." Minato ordered. Naruto nodded and grinned at his dad.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I always do! Promise!" Naruto said before leaving. Minato watched his son's retreating form. He couldn't help the uneasy feeling he got. He shook it off as nothing and got ready to see this "visitor."

The human they had captured was chained to the back wall of the cell. His wrists were sliced form the chain ships face was covered in dried blood from the demon soldiers' abuse.

Minato walked in and surveyed the pitiful state the human was in. Minato chuckled at the man. His life was about to get a lot worse. This was the fun part of Minato's job.

"I'll make this simple. Why were you in our territory? And did you steal the scroll?" Minato asked as he knelt down in front of the man. He had some teeth missing. The man laughed and spit in Minato's face.

Minato smirked as he wiped the spittle away. Figures... His eyes glowed.

"Wrong answer." Minato sighed. He stabbed the man with his claws near his stomach. The man screamed as Minato clenched his hand into a fist in the man's body.

"What does it feel like when you're ripped from the inside out?" Minato grinned sadistically as he shoved his claws deeper into the man's flesh. Minato could feel the muscle tear.

The man clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. Minato dug deeper and he could feel the man's intestines. The slimy exterior was teasing Minato to rip them out.

"I'll ask again. What were you doing in my kingdom?" Minato asked softly. When the man didn't answer and just glared, Minato took hold of the big intestine. He probed it a bit before seizing it and tore it from the guy's body. The man screamed. Minato smirked in satisfaction. Screams were like music to his ears. He grabbed the smaller intestine and tore it out too.

"You might want to hurry and tell me before I get to your vocal cords. Or..." He looked into the man's eyes. Filled with fear and pain. And he still refused to talk. Taking the man's head. He jabbed his thumb into the guy's eye socket. The man screamed even more as his eye was destroyed.

"Stop please!" The man shrieked. Minato glanced at him curiously.

"Hm?" Minato faked interest and stuck hand back in the man's body.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you! The Uchiha. They...they ordered me to steal the scroll back! I brought it to them. I didn't kill your soldiers! It was the Uchiha that accompanied me." Minato frowned.

"What was this Uchiha's name?" Minato asked. The man's breath hitched.

"I-I don't know! He wouldn't say! He just said call him Crow. Please let me go I have a family! I have a daughter. Please!" The man pleaded. Minato scoffed. Pathetic.

"Thank you for telling me that information. You'll be able to see your family." Minato smiled gruesomely. He then took the man's heart and crushed it in his fist. He watched as the man died with pleasure.

"When they're dead..." Minato laughed as he licked the blood off his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! No one here owns Naruto! Enjoy!

The raven haired teen sat up groggily. Stretching, he went to the mirror in his room scratching at the spikes in the back of his hair.

"Geez. These things are always there in the morning..." The boy tried patting them down to no avail. Those spikes were relentless!

The boy heard footsteps ascending the stairs before a knock sounded.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" The gentle voice of Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, became clearer as she opened the door to her son's room. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mother. I'm up." Sasuke responded. Mikoto nodded and looked at the state her son's room was in. She tsked in distaste.

"Sasuke. You should really clean up after yourself! You're sixteen and I'm not your maid." Mikoto said glaring as she picked up her son's dirty laundry from the floor. Sasuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Sasuke said inching closer to the door before his mother could scold him for anything else.

He managed to make his escape and run downstairs meeting the eyes of his older brother Itachi.

"Itachi? Didn't you have a mission to do for the hunters?" Sasuke asked as he ate a rice ball.

"Good morning to you too, little brother. They decided that it would be best if we moved at night." Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded as he took another bite.

The Uchihas were a distinguished family of Demon Hunters. Very elite and Sasuke's brother had taken over the second-in-command position after Obito who became the sole leader after Sasuke's father, Fugaku, died.

"Sasuke! Please go out, and deliver this to Obito, would you?" Mikoto came downstairs and dropped a package on the table next to her youngest son.

"Okay, Mother. I'll be back later!" Sasuke said waving goodbye to his older brother and his mother.

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha compound with the package in his hand. He finally managed to get to the leader's home. Giving three knocks, he waited while Obito opened the door. The naturally good natured Uchiha opened the door with a bright smile and beckoned Sasuke in.

"Sasuke! What's up? How've you been?" Obito asked excitedly. He had an eyepatch over his left eye. He lost his eye to a demon in the war years ago.

"Great, Obito. Here. Mom wanted to give these to you." Sasuke handed Obito the package. Obito's eye sparkled.

"Is that Mikoto's famous desserts?! Aw man I've been dying for these!" Obito said ripping into the package. Sasuke wondered how this weirdo could have been his father's second in command... And now he's the leader... Wow...

"So you got any plans today? Maybe with that girlfriend of yours?" Obito winked as he took a bite of a small cake slice.

Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"No way! She isn't my girlfriend! Sakura's just hung up on me." Sasuke said angrily. Obito nodded slowly.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night kid! Besides you totally like her!" Obito smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, because you have so much experience with girls right?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Hey I had one girlfriend before!" Obito defended himself. Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah and then you dumped her because you found out you were gay." Sasuke snickered. Obito pouted.

"Hey that's not my fault. She didn't have what I wanted. Anyway on a serious note, you're on guard duty!"

Obito said licking the cake off his fingers. Sasuke grimaced at him.

"What am I guarding?" Sasuke asked as he snatched a cookie from the box on Obito's blind side.

"The Forbidden Scroll." Obito answered. Sasuke snorted.

"Why do we even bother guarding it? No one would dare steal the Forbidden Scroll." Sasuke argued. Obito nodded.

"I agree. But that's what we're hoping for. Demons and thieves are unpredictable... We need to guard the village's treasures at all costs. Just in case. So be at the Forbidden Scroll seal for 9 tonight." Obito said waving him off. Sasuke nodded and took his leave as he snacked on the cookie.

Sasuke smirked as he heard Obito yell 'the little shit stole my damn cookie!' This is why he liked Obito.

Since Sasuke had time to spare before he had to guard his post, he decided to walk through the village for a bit. As he was walking two slender arms snaked their way around his waist. He didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Sakura. Care to join me for a walk?" He asked sweetly. Maybe he liked her and maybe he didn't, but his mother would beat him if he told the pink haired girl to get lost. Sakura squealed.

"I'd love to!" Sakura locked arms with Sasuke as they walked side by side through the village. A lot of people thought Sakura was annoying but Sasuke didn't pay any mind to others. Sakura and him had been friends for a while.

"Do you have a mission tonight? I mean if you're free we could go out or something." Sakura blushed as she gave out her suggestion. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I have a guarding mission tonight. But we could do it tomorrow night." Sasuke offered. Sakura brightened.

"Okay great!" Sakura skipped happily. The two walked and talked for a few hours before it was time for Sasuke to leave. Walking Sakura home, he left to go to his guarding position. With his customized sword he had gotten from his father.

Sasuke watched as the clouds disappeared and the sky turned dark. The stars dotted the night. The moon hung beautifully in a luminescent glow. Sasuke was dozing off.

Then there was a snap. Sasuke jerked his head in the direction of the noise. Activating his sharigan, Sasuke could see the silhouette of the intruder. The intruder lunged at him with surprising speed. Sasuke's first glimpse of the intruder was a flash of blonde and a fox mask.


End file.
